Anguish of the Heart
by BlackSamurai
Summary: Ryo tried commiting suicide after he found Rika with Takato, he makes his revenge and an angst continues from there. Special guest star!
1. Default Chapter

Another angst story I had up in my mind. Another "What if." Let's hope it's a good one! RUKATO FOREVER!  
  
Pain endlessly shot through my heart as I sat there in the cold alleyway. All I could do was clutch my heart and wipe away the tears dribbling down from my cheek. All I could do was cry and try to heal the pain. But it wouldn't go away. I knew it wouldn't, it was just this seemingly hopeless hope that was trapped inside of me. My mind told me "it's here to stay man." My heart told me a different story. "You can take this, you can reject this pain and live your life, and she'd want you to." I stood up and tried to walk but then stumbled into a bunch of garbage cans. I struggled again and stood up. Then slowly walked down the alley in a drunken like stupor.  
  
I found myself home a couple minutes afterwards. I guess I should introduce myself; I am Takato Matsuki, a Digimon tamer, I was the leader. But now I am nothing. Ryo took everything away, EVERYTHING! I screamed in pain. "Guilmon was killed." I remember Ryo saying. He said he heard it from Cyberdramon himself. I knew that wasn't true. He wanted me to be in a forever void of self-pity. He had Cyberdramon kill Guilmon, probably when the poor dinosaur was sleeping. Then he seduced Rika, and got her pregnant. Anger shot through my veins again as I forced myself up and trudge towards the gym. I brought out my punching gloves and started pounding the vinyl bag. Ryo finally got Rika and she soon accepted it. Takato was left in some kind of hell. He could feel nothing but pain. Every night he would go to a bar and get himself drunk then drag himself home.  
  
"RYO! I'LL KILL YOU!" I screamed in my own anger. But then I knew it was never his fault. IT was always my fault. It was my fault that I didn't try to be with Rika. And it was me who didn't visit Guilmon enough and check up on him. But then I realized something. Everything around me started to swirl in a massive vortex and I got sucked in.  
  
"AHHH!" Takato screamed as he awoken in his bed. He looked to his right, Rika, sleeping peacefully. Takato started panting in horror. He looked at everything around him and he threw himself outta bed. He went into his bathroom and looked into the mirror. "Rika's my wife, Ryo is my friend. I'm a successful writer, so why am I getting these nightmares?  
  
"Goggles?" A voice from the master bedroom said.  
  
"Yes Rika?" Takato said.  
  
"Come back to bed, it's 4 AM in the morning." A giant beeping sound could be heard as the twos digivices beeped to life.  
  
"We got work, let's go!" Takato yelled, as he got dressed lightning fast and walked downstairs.  
  
"I'm too sleepy, you go ahead!" She yelled downstairs  
  
"Am I hearing you right dear? The great Rika Matsuki, Digimon Queen refusing a challenge?" Takato mocked.  
  
"I'll get you back tonight!" Rika yelled out in irritation. Takato chuckled as he laughed and whistled for his faithful partner.  
  
"We got work Takatomon?" Guilmon said as he jumped outta the door.  
  
"Yup, Rika's sleeping so we got more work!"  
  
"YEA!" The two arrived at the digital field. Before they even got there a strange digimon was already battling the emerged digimon!  
  
"Who's that?" Takato asked as he flipped open his digivice. "Hmm. Henry's outta the country at work and Ryo is in the mental ward after he tried committing suicide. "Blademon, hmm. nobody with that digimon around here. A legendary weapon master, his mastery with the blade is unmatched. Hybrid Digimon, His Legendary Slash and Perfect Stance are supposedly unbeatable!" Takato muttered. "And he's up against a. WARGREYMON?"  
  
"PERFECT STANCE!" The digimon yelled out as he seemingly disappeared into the ether.  
  
"Where are you?" The virus type digimon yelled in confusion  
  
"The nothingness! YAH!" The sword digimon appeared again behind the massive digimon.  
  
"You call that an attack? I didn't feel anything!" BlackWargreymon mocked  
  
"DIE!" Blademon yelled out. And as if on cue, bolts of energy shot at BlackWargreymon.  
  
"AGH!" As the Virus type digimon yelled in pain  
  
"Time to finish this. LEGENDARY SLASH!" He drew energy into his sword and began to bring it down. He smashed into the ground and a crack was made on the ground. Then releasing one hand on the long sword, Blademon brought it up in a lightning fast movement, energy shot out from below and tossed the digimon into the air. Blademon jumped up into the air slashing at the Virus type digimon.  
  
"AGH! NO! IMPOSSIBLE! BEATEN!" The black digimon screamed in horror.  
  
The digimon's data erode into the air and scattered. Blademon landed on the ground and de digivolved into. A Human?  
  
"What the-? Who are you?" Takato screamed at the mysterious man  
  
"Hmm? I was seen? Oh well, my name's EZ." He eyed at Guilmon. "I see, you have a partner, well I'm a different type of Digidestined. I turn into digimon through means of Spirit Evolution."  
  
"Hmm. it's probably too complicated so I won't even start. My name's Takato, nice to meet you." His digivice started to beep. "Damn! RIKA!" He screamed as he rushed home.  
  
"WHA-?" EZ began then ran after his newfound friend.  
  
"Rika!" Takato screamed as he slammed through his door.  
  
"Takato, it's about time." A familiar voice said from upstairs.  
  
"RYO?" Takato yelled.  
  
"Damn straight, it's time for you and Rika to pay. I'll take two things from both of you," He started to chuckle a little, "I'll take Rika's life, and I'll take the love of your life. Consider it payback for all the suffering you made me go through. You and Rika ruin my life, I was the best then you two came along, now what do I have? NOTHING!" His face seemed to twist from a happy young man into an insane maniac.  
  
"I won't let you get away with this!" Takato screamed. He reached the top of the stairs. There was Rika held in Ryo's death grip, air barely reaching her head. She was weakened, but how? Rika's a much better fighter then Ryo.  
  
"I drugged her when she woke up, I put a glass of water beside her and she woke up, and thought it was from you, she drank it, and now look at her, weak as a kitten."  
  
"Takato." Rika gasped.  
  
"Rika! Don't worry I'll save you!"  
  
"You won't be saving anyone!" He started laughing menacingly when he finished his sentence. A blade was held close to Rika's throat. Blood started to leak from the side of the blade and Rika winced in pain.  
  
"Takato. Don't cry. I love you." She said, and with those words, Ryo slashed the blade across Rika's throat, a lethal blow, and instant painless death.  
  
Ryo laughed insanely as he stared at the crying Takato. "I broke your spirit, let's see how you fight me now! CYBERDRAMON!"  
  
"Right!" A deep voice came from outside. Ryo jumped through the window and landed onto his faithful companion. "BIOMERGE TO. JUSTIMON!"  
  
"Time for your demise Takato!" Justimon charged at the room Takato was in.  
  
"Stop!" A mysterious voice said. Blademon appeared from the side and kicked Justimon into the field near Takato's house.  
  
"Rika. no. Rika!" Takato screamed as he held her limp body still. "His eyes turned Crimson red, the glow of red reflecting onto his tears.  
  
"You have no honour!" Blademon yelled, crossing his arms.  
  
"Shut up! What do you know of honour?"  
  
"More then you could ever know! Attacking a man mourning for his dead wife. You should be ashamed."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Justimon screamed "MAGNA BLADE!" He charged at the sword digimon with anger in his eyes.  
  
"That's just pathetic, an attack full of anger is pointless." Blademon mocked and flipped landing on Justimon's head. He kicks him in the back of his head sending him flying forward. "Time to show you a true attack! LEGENDARY SLASH!" He charged energy into his blade once again and slashed at the ground. Energy surged through the ground, the crack under Justimon growing. He swung his blade up again and a blast of energy sent Justimon flying. Then when Blademon was about to attack the floating warrior, a dark force grabbed him and disappeared.  
  
Next time. What will happen? 


	2. The Dark Ryo The duel of Fate

Ok, this is a continuation of Anguish of the Heart. Hope you enjoy it. EZ:I don't own Innocent by Our Lady Peace. Takato and Rika: This better end in a good mood. EZ: Well. maybe.  
  
  
  
Oh Johnny wishes he was famous  
  
"Huh? Where he'd go?" Blademon muttered to himself. He shook his head then rushed to his friend's help. "Takato! Are you alright?"  
  
"I'll kill him!" A voice shot back, full of hatred and anger. Blademon found Takato, his eyes flaring with anger. "I'll KILL HIM!" He repeated in a high pitch scream! ARGH! GUILMON!" He screamed and biomerged with his dinosaur digimon.  
  
"Guilmon. BIOMERGE TO CHAOSGALLANTMON!"  
  
"Oh Dammit!" Blademon muttered as he prepared himself for an attack.  
  
"JUDECCA PRISON!" Chaosgallantmon screamed. A blast of energy shot out from his shield smashing Blademon in his chest.  
  
"WHERE IS THAT COWARD? I'LL KILL HIM!" The enraged digimon screamed.  
  
Blademon groaned as he got up. "This is going to hurt me more then it's going to hurt you my friend." Blademon said. "Now. BE QUIET!" Blademon drew his sword and several golden rings appeared on it and wrapped around the enraged digimon. But then breaking frees the second after.  
  
"AGH! GET OUTTA MY WAY!" He screamed once more then rushed off trying to find Ryo."  
  
"Great. now I gotta find Ryo, and calm down that psycho.this is definitely not my day." Blademon muttered. "Better switch modes. won't be able to hit that flying maniac. MODE CHANGE TO. GUNMON!" His sword disappeared to be replaced by huge pistols. "Now. to hunt this guy down. Hunter's Sense!" His eyes started to dilate and he saw his target in site. "GRR. I got my target." Then he flew off.  
  
"RYO! WHERE ARE YOU!" Chaosgallantmon screamed in rage. His blood started to literally boil. "IF YOU WON'T COME OUT! I'LL BLAST YOU OUTTA HIDING! JUDECCA PRISON!" The enraged digimon screamed and shot out beams of energy in every direction, hoping for Ryo to jump out.  
  
"Stop this Takato!" Gunmon said. He rushed to his friend's help but he was slapped away. "Damn it! I don't want to do this but. ANCIENT'S SHOT!" Gunmon shouted and he pointed his guns at Chaosgallantmon. Energy started to gather at the tip of the gun. Golden lasers shot out towards the enraged Chaos Knight.  
  
"ARGH!!!" Takato screamed and blocked the shot then charged at Gunmon. "Your in with him! Tell me! NOW WHERE IS HE?" Chaosgallantmon screamed, his sword rise.  
  
"Oh crap. UNLIMITED SHOT!" His guns let out a torrent of bullets. Slowing down the raging titan but not stopping it, the blade slammed into Gunmon's chest causing him to fly downwards.  
  
"JUDECCA PRISON!" A laser shot out from his shield and was going right at the twirling Gunmon! The laser soared and rammed into the Legendary Warrior of the Gun. Pain shot through Gunmon's body but he knew he had to escape. He gathered up his energy.  
  
"SLIDE EVOLUTION! BLADEMON! LEGENDARY SLASH!" The energy from his slash divided the energy going around him. The energy blasted the ground, decimating the earth. "That's it. if I'm going to stop you. I'm going to have to take you out!" As Blademon began to begin the sacred ritual an explosion occurred.  
  
"Takato. Here I am! Come on." Ryo said, not even in his BIOMERGED form. Was he insane? There was this dark energy emitting from Ryo. It was uncanny. Ryo drew a strange looking sword and motioned for Takato to take his best shot.  
  
"JUDECCA PRISON!" Energy shot outta Chaosgallantmon's shield. The dark colored laser soared to Ryo. A sphere of dark energy surrounded Ryo at the last second. The laser bounced off it and shot right back at Chaosgallantmon!  
  
"Oh great." Blademon muttered. He rushed to his friend's help. "LEGENDARY SLASH!" His sword split the energy in half and spared him and his friend the full blast. "PERFECT STANCE!" Blademon screamed and disappeared. Ryo scanned the area, and then closed his eyes again. "DIE!" Blademon's voice echoed.  
  
"Not yet." Ryo muttered and deflected Blademon's lethal slash.  
  
"What! Impossible." Blademon muttered under his breath. He flew backwards staring at Ryo he wasn't. human, not anymore anyways.  
  
"You think your pathetic excuse for an attack can stop me?" Ryo laughed insanely. His laugh echoed throughout the forest below them.  
  
"JUDECCA PRISON!" A voice echoed. A blast of energy shot out from below and struck Ryo in the heart, direct hit, it sent Ryo twirling into the sky.  
  
"Whoa!" Blademon yelled. But somehow Ryo recovered. He stood in the sky, his evil grin still on his face.  
  
"I'll show you a real attack. JUDECCA PRISON!" Ryo yelled out, Blademon and Chaosgallantmon both froze; Ryo was using The Dark Knight's own attack against him! A brighter purple laser shot out from Ryo's palm, it flew straight into Chaosgallantmon. The energy shot him into the ground. He struggled to get up but failed he de digivolved into Takato and Guilmon. "Now. Your turn." Ryo said turning to Blademon.  
  
"Oh shit." Blademon prepared himself, a split second after he raised his sword Ryo was in his face, still grinning, Ryo punched Blademon hard in the stomach, causing all air to rush out of his mouth. "AGH!" Blademon screamed in pain. He barely deflected a slash from Ryo before Ryo punched him again. This sent him flying towards the forests. He crashed into trees and landed deep in a crater "AGH. Got to keep my distance from him. SLIDE EVOLUTION! GUNMON! HUNTER'S SENSE!" Gunmon yelled out. 'This should keep me one step in front of him.' EZ thought to himself, his eyes kept to Ryo. "ANCIENT'S SHOT!" Golden energy gathered in golden orbs at the tip of his pistols before being shot out, the orbs of pure golden energy twirling. Ryo grinned and disappeared out of the way. Gunmon reacted faster and "SLIDE EVOLUTION! BLADEMON!" He deflected a blow by Ryo and kicked Ryo upwards. Blademon was back in the game. He jumped up and prepares to strike Ryo in the stomach but was caught off guard by Ryo's sword in his stomach. Blood oozing out of the wound, he fell limply to the earth. Life escaping him, there wasn't much time. "Life's Essence!" Life energy gathered around him, he needed a little bit more time, the energy was invisible, and he just hoped that Ryo wouldn't want to make sure he was dead. Blademon's wound started to close up and heal. Strength returning. A couple of more minutes were all he needed. He could barely see Ryo laughing with all the leaves covering his view. His wound fully healed him and full of energy he jumped up with his blade ready. He was going to finish off Ryo, for Takato, "LIFE'S ESSENCE!" Blademon shouted again, invisible life energy gathered around Takato and Guilmon's limp body. Blademon's eyes turned into slits as he prepared himself for battle. 


End file.
